


drunk in love and on you

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri doesn't need alcohol to be drunk on love (and on Viktor).The time being as it was, with "02:00" flashing like a warning sign on their bedside table, might have helped too.





	drunk in love and on you

“You’re beautiful.”

“Are you drunk?” Viktor asks, smiling in amusement as he leans into the soft touch of Yuuri’s hand on his cheek. “We barely drank anything tonight.”

“I’m drunk on you,” Yuuri says, face serious, until the sunshine breaks through his warm eyes and he lets out a laugh. “I’m not _drunk_ ,” Yuuri insists, eyes bright despite the time- or _because_ of the time, with their clock on the bedside table blinking “02:00” at them in quiet warning. “I’m just being honest.”

“And what brought that on, then? If you weren’t drunk,” Viktor says, amused smile going soft as Yuuri starts playing with the silver strands falling in his face. His gaze is a kind of warm that speaks of fondness when he adds, “Not that I’m complaining. I love it when you’re honest with me.”

“You love it when I remind you of how much I love you.”

“Can’t deny that,” Viktor says with a barely-there shrug, not wanting to wake Makkachin who’s sleeping behind him on the bed.

Yuuri rolls his eyes- and it’s amazing, really, how he’s come to this level of their relationship. From star-struck adoration to this quiet, reciprocated devotion, and a love that can’t be measured in words. He’s gone from running away from this man out of fear that he would disappoint him, to _rolling his eyes_ at him because he’s ridiculous and dramatic and entirely his.

How had he been so lucky, to be given this chance and granted Viktor’s patience that waited on him for months with only drunken words as a promise?

“You’re amazing,” he confesses, watching the moonlight shine on Viktor’s eyes as he tucks silver strands behind Viktor’s ear. “You waited for me even if I couldn’t remember you, and you fell in love anyway.”

“My Yuuri is being oddly romantic tonight,” Viktor murmurs, looking unusually reverent as he traces his gaze over the whole of Yuuri’s face.

“Your Yuuri,” he takes note of the way Viktor visibly melts at his words, gaze going marshmallow-soft as he stares at him, “is not good at being romantic, but I try my best. I’ve been in love with you for years, maybe not the way you were when you first met me, but it was love nonetheless.” He pauses, watches the way Viktor stares at him like he’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, then says with confidence blooming in his chest, “I’ve kept it in for so long, you know. The devotion I had as your fan that my family knew about- that wasn’t even the full intensity of what I felt for you then. It can’t even compare to how I feel for you now.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, soft and brimming with emotion.

Yuuri smiles, because he knows that he has Viktor’s attention. He could have- _does_ have, perhaps- Viktor’s everything, and it should be a scary thought to have so much of one person’s heart, but it’s not. It’s not, because it’s only fair.

Viktor’s had his heart since the first time Yuuri saw him, hadn’t he? Why can’t Yuuri have his?

“It’s kind of scary, to be honest,” he confesses, taking his hand off Viktor’s face to clasp it around the hand Viktor has in between them. “I love you so much that I can’t imagine ever living without you. I thought as much before we even met, but now…now it’s even harder. I know you, now. I love you even more, and there’s so much more of you that I have in my heart than I did before.” He pauses, breathes in slowly, loving the warmth of Viktor’s hand as he moves it to rest on his chest in an attempt at comfort. “And it’s so hard, talking about this, because I hate being vulnerable.”

He watches Viktor, watches him smile in understanding and unfettered adoration, and he knows that Viktor knows exactly what he means.

“But you’ve been so patient with me, and I think it’s only fair that I open up so you can feel free to open yourself to me too.” He swallows, squeezing Viktor’s hand closer to his chest. “Because I know there are still things you haven’t said. You’ve been so good to me, and you’ve already seen all my bad sides. You’ve made me cry, and I’ve done the same, but you still haven’t told me what you needed. Not like I have.”

Viktor doesn’t even try to talk, seeming to understand that he knows where Yuuri’s getting at. So Yuuri goes on to say, “At least, that’s what I thought. But it’s not a problem with language barriers like I thought it was, was it? I was just too slow to understand that we were already speaking the same words, with the same language.”

He looks at Viktor, really _looks_ , and he smiles a watery-eyed smile at the shaken but hopeful look on his face. He says, “You were lonely, weren’t you? Like I was.”

“I was,” Viktor says, soft and awed as he raises Yuuri’s hand over his own to press kisses to each of his knuckles. “I was, until you.”

“Is it selfish?” Yuuri asks, sniffling as Viktor shifts to pull him into his embrace, his head resting over Viktor’s chest and tucked in under his chin. “Is it selfish, to be so happy that you’re mine?”

“If it is, then I’m just as selfish for making you mine,” Viktor says, sounding entirely unregretful as he presses a kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head. “And I’m not letting you go, no matter what.”

“Even if Russia asks you to?” Yuuri says, not quite meaning it seriously as he is just teasing, because he already knows the answer.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, and Yuuri doesn’t have to pull away to know that Viktor is wearing an unamused expression on his face. “Yuuri, I left _Russia_ for you.”

Yuuri laughs softly under his breath, shoulders shaking within Viktor’s embrace as he snuggles further into his warmth. “You did, didn’t you? That was,” he chokes on his words, laughter making it hard to speak, “th-that was crazy. You left Russia for me. And I couldn’t even remember you then.”

“You were so cruel, _любовь_ _моя_ _,_ ” Viktor says, tone mournful as he nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s hair. “You took my breath away, and you didn’t even _remember_. I couldn’t understand why you found it so difficult to embody Eros when Eros was about _you_.”

His face heats up at the reminder, but it’s not enough to stop him from laughing. “You are,” Yuuri says, craning his neck back to look up at Viktor with a smile shaky from held-in laughter, “weirdly dedicated to bringing out all these hidden sides of me, Viktor. You must love me a lot, huh?”

Viktor’s eyebrows fly up to his hairline in offense as he says, “Obviously I do!”

Yuuri grins, a few tears escaping his eyes when he squints with the motion. He reaches up, arms wrapping around Viktor’s neck as he tugs him down for a sweet, chaste kiss. He says, smile wide enough that his jaw almost starts hurting,

“I love you too, Viktor. Ridiculousness and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think we both thought that when i said i was gonna write to drunk in love, it'd be something nsfw, but here we are.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what happened, this just came out lmao
> 
> [feedback would be much appreciated, as always! ♥]
> 
> Translation notes:  
> любовь моя / lyubov moya = my love


End file.
